Waiting For A Star To Fall
by merigirl
Summary: When Frankie, Bloo, Wilt, Mac, and Coco get locked into a museum overnight, they discover the essence of a Warrior woman trapped in there. She must pass several tests by the gods in order to return to Feudal Japan and be reunited with her true love. The gang agrees to help her.
1. Chapter 1

The bus stopped in front of the museum and the doors opened with a big 'whoosh!' One by one people got out excitedly. Ms. Foster slowly got out with Mr. Herriman right behind her. Frankie was the next off with Mac and Bloo following. Wilt, Eduardo, Cheese, Coco, and the rest of the friends came off one right after the other. Goo Goo was the last, bringing up the rear. The gang stopped in front of the museum and looked up at it.

"Wow...we going in there?" Eduardo said.

"Yes, we are," Madame Foster said. "Now remember the usual rules whenever we go on a field trip. Stay with your group. Don't get lost. Don;t wander off, and all meet at the entrance at 9:00. All right?"

"All right."

"And very important, do NOT touch anything, and do not EAT anything!" Frankie looked right at Eduardo when she said that.

"What?" He asked.

"You will be staying in MY group, Eduardo. The rest of you, have fun!" Mr. Herriman said. The friends all cheered as one by one they entered the museum.

"Hey, look, free cookie samples!" Mac cried, about to steer over to a young girl at the entrance, holding out a plate of steaming fresh chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies.

"NO!" Frankie, said, pulling him back by his shirt collar.

"But Frankie.."

"You know the rules! When we go out in public NO cookies or sugary sweets until we go back to the home!" She shoved a granola bar into his hands and pretended not to notice his visible groan of disappointment.

Most of the afternoon was a very enjoyable one. The gang split up almost as soon as they got into the museum. Mac, Coco and Bloo made sure to stick close to Frankie as they traveled all over. They saw the dinosaur exhibit, and moved on to the statues, their breath taken away by the lifelike sculptures. Bloo however kept making comments.

"What a hunk," he cracked at a particular statue. Frankie gave him a Look. "Of marble, I mean," he corrected himself. Edurado however kept having to be restrained after thinking the statues were all made of ice cream and he almost got caught licking one or two.

Frankie. Bloo, Coco and Mac admired the tapestries hanging in the next room. Of course Bloo cracked, "Hey, think we could buy something like that for our beds?" Luckily for him everyone ignored him. They came to the rocks and minerals display. Unfortunately Mr. Herriman had to hold back Eduardo when THEIR group came into the room to prevent him from diving into the display and eating the 'rock candy' he swore he saw in the cases.

Frankie, Mac, Coco and Bloo then passed by the Hall Of Countries and came upon Walt staring at the Feudal Japan display. "Hey, Wilt?" Wilt looked up.

"Hi!" He waved with his one good arm.

Frankie, Bloo, Mac, and Coco came into the room. "What are you looking at, Wilt?" Mac asked.

"Just looking at this display here," Wilt said, pointing at a huge glass case which was dirtectly across from the display with Japanese paper fans and where lanterns were hung from the celing. The case held a perfectly preserved gi, a pair of wooden sandals that was right underneath it, and next to it was a huge painting of an extremely handsome young man in the gi and sandals with a unique looking sword at his side. He was tall and muscular with jet black hair set in topknot at the top of his head.

"Look at this cool painting!" Wilt continued.

"Whoa, that's a pretty neat painting!" Bloo said.

"Wow," Mac said, staring at the painting. "I didn;t know you were into Samurai!"

"I didn't either," Wilt admitted. "But somehow I felt like I had to see this display. He's fascinating, you have no idea."

"Oh...yeah!" Frankie said, staring at the handsome man.

Wilt pointed to the plaque. "Listen to this. This is actually Emperior Mako who lived and ruled in the Feudal Era of Japan. He was one of the most loved Emperiors in the feudal Era and also one of the Greatest Samurai Warriors in history. He was responsible for saving not only his country, but the known world from an evil Shape-Shifting wizard named Aku."

"WHAAAAT?!" Bloo cried. "It does NOT say that!"

"Right there!" Wilt said, pointing to the plaque. Bloo looked as well. "The evil wizard Aku made his appearance just before the Emperior was born, when he was still a Prince. But his Father, Emperior Shimato, also a trained Samurai, managed to seal him off. But when a passing eclipse happened Aku broke free of the spell. The young Prince was then set off around the world for many years to learn not only Samurai skills, but many battle skills. He returned as a young man and was given a sacred sword belonging to his father, which was the only weapon with enough power to destroy Aku. However before he could deal the final blow Aku sent him forward thousand of years through time."

"Unbelieveable!" Frankie mumbled, staring at the painting.

"Coco," Coco agreed.

"Seriously? All of that is true?!" Bloo said sceptically.

"It's all right here. Look, there's more," Wilt continued to read. "But the Prince managed to make it back to the past accompanied by a young woman who it turned out was one of Aku's daughters from the future, who turned against her father once she found out his pure evil ways."

"Good for her," Frankie said. Suddenly she shuddered a bit. "Ooh! Did you guys feel that just now?"

"Feel what?" Bloo asked.

"I don;t know, all of a sudden I just felt a bit cold. Did any of you feel cold?"

"No," Bloo said. "I didn't feel cold."

"Coco," Coco said, shaking her head.

"Hmm, that's so weird. For one second I just felt a chill, and now it's gone."

"Maybe there's a problem with the AC or something," Wilt said.

"Maybe. Go on," Frankie said.

"And with her help he used the sacred magic sword to slay Aku and save not only Japan but the past and the future from his wrath."

"Gee. He did that?!" Mac said.

"What happened to the Daughter?" Frankie asked.

"It doesn't say here. Once he became Emperior he broke years of tradition. Rather than stay in his palace as others have done before him, he actually interacted with his subjects and showed he cared about each and every one of them. Every morning he would go out on his horse and greet his subjects, interacting with each one of them personally helping them out with anything they needed. For that reason he became one of the most beloved Emperiors in history."

"Wow," Frankie said, impressed beyond belief. "He sounds like an amazing guy. Man...I envy his Empress..."

"He didn;t have an Empress," Wilt said. "Says right here he never got married. When he died his cousin, Prince Iko inherited the throne."

"Guess he was married to his subjects or something," Frankie said. "Just the luck of probably every girl in Japan!"

"Yeah this is an awesome display. But I'm gonna go look around some more," Bloo said, bored. "Ya comin, Mac?"

"Yeah, sure," Mac said. He turned around and then stopped. "Whoa."

"What?"

Mac rubbed his arms. "I felt something too. Just for a split second. Just felt kinda cold."

"I think we oughta talk to the Manager or something. Something's off with the air conditioning," Bloo turned to Wilt. "Hey, yo, Walt, you coming?"

"No," Wilt said. "I think I'll stay here with the Emperior for a while. Is that okay?"

"OK, but don;t stay too long in here," Frankie said. "We have to be out of here by 9. The museum closes at 10." Wilt nodded, but then he shuddered a bit. "Wilt?"

"I felt something just now too."

"Something's really off with this air conditioning." Bloo said as he left the room.

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly. Soon it was almost time to go. Mr. Herriman and Mrs. Foster gather at the entrance.

"Well, it's almost time to go. All present and accounted for?" Ms. Foster asked.

"Wait...where's Frankie and her group?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"I'm sure they'll be along shortly. They know we're supposed to meet here around this time."

"I hope so. The museum closes in an hour." Soon Frankie, Bloo, Coco, and Mac were making their way down the hallway when Frankie stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, guys," she said, "We forgot Wilt."

"Maybe he's at the entrance already with Ms. Foster," Mac said.

"I hope so," Frankie said. "This place is so big we might not be able to find him."

"Can we just go see?" Bloo said impatiently. "I kinda wanna go back home," with that Bloo began to make his way toward the entrance.

"Hey, Bloo, wait up!" Mac said as he, Frankie, and Coco ran to catch up.

"Ah, you're here. Splended," Mr. Herriman said. But he stopped. "Wait, where's Wilt?"

"Ya mean he's not with you?" Frankie asked.

"Let;s get on the bus, he'll be here," Bloo said, making his way to the exit, but Frankie stopped him.

"Hold it, Bloo," she said. "We can;t leave without Wilt!"

"Where is he?" Jackie said.

"Well, when we last saw him he was looking at a Feudal Japan display. Let's try there first."

"OK, well, we better split up and all look for him. But we have to hurry. We have less than an hour."

Frankie, Bloo, Coco, and Mac headed for the Japanese exebit again, but when they poked their heads in Wilt wasn't there. "OK, so we can leave this place out," Bloo mumbled.

They turned around and walked on toward the various displays in the Hall of Countries. Wilt wasn't in any of them.

"WILT!" Frankie called out.

"YO, WILT, WHERE ARE YOU?" Bloo called out.

"Wilt!" Mac cried out. "The museum is gonna close soon! Wilt, where are you?"

"Hey guys!" Wilt cried out then coming over to them while eating some candy bars.

"Where were you?!" Bloo cried out. "We're supposed to be leaving. Were you in here the whole time looking at that display?"

"Actually no. I saw a little girl lost from her family and I bought her some candy and helped her to find her way back. Is that OK?"

Frankie looked at her watch. "It might not be, Wilt! We're late!" The gang quickly took off running to the left. But after running for a few minutes they stopped. Nothing looked familiar to them. "This isn;t the right way," she muttered. She was about to run in the other direction when Bloo stopped her.

"Wait, Frankie! The way to the entrance runs diagonally, I remember. If we go down this way we'll cut off the triangle and save time!"

"Huh?" Mac asked.

"Coco?" Coco responded.

"I saw it on a map. Come on!"

"All right," Wilt said, following Bloo. The gang ran and ran all over the place, they passed by display after display. Nothing looked familiar to them.

"Where's the triangle?" Mac said.

"Got to be here somewhere," Bloo said. "I'm sure we're close.."

"Hey," Frankie said, "Isn't that the Japanese Display?" They all walked in the direction of where she was pointing. Sure enough the painting of the Emperior was there next to his gi in the display case across from the hanging lanterns and fans. "Great!" Frankie put her arms in the air. "We've been walking around in a big circle! Thanks a lot, Bloo, we're lost and this is all your fault!"

"Hey, I was only trying to help!"

"Help?! Yeah, who lead us here, Bloo? I thought we were gonna cut off the triangle! NOW where are we?! Ms. Foster and Mr. Herriman are probably worried to death!"

"Can;t you call them on your cell phone?"

"It doesn;t work in here!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wilt begin to talk into the display again. "Wilt, come back here!"

"Sorry, I just wan to get one more look at this guy, is that OK? I don;t know why but I just feel so interested in him!"

"Should we follow him?" Mac asked.

Frankie looked at her watch. "Why not? It's 9, I think the museum is closing. I think we're stuck here. Let's just stay together until someone finds us, OK?" They all entered the Japanese display again. Wilt turned around from the painting.

"Really, this guy was such an amazing warrior. Don't think there was anyone better!"

"Yeah yeah, whoopie," Bloo mumbled. He looked at the fan displayed and the many things made out of paper that were promenently shown.

"Ya know, Feudal Japan was rather fascinating once you really look at it,"  
Frankie said, looking at the many paintings of the era on the walls. Just then she turned around sharply. "Guys? Did any of you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mac asked.

"I heard something just now. Sounded like someone crying."

"No one here's crying," Bloo said.

"Well, maybe it's me," she said. Just then she looked up again. "Guys? Someone's in here with us!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I heard someone just now! And it wasn't any of us!"

"Was it Mr. Herriman? Mr. Foster? Did they come to find us?" Wilt asked. He stared at the entrance. "Ms. Foster, Mr Heriman, I'm sorry. It was my fault that we got lost, you see I was trying to..." but no one came into the entrance.

"Wilt, it's no one out there. I heard someone in here! Someone is in here with us! We're not alone."

"I did too!" Mac said. He turned to where the sound came from. "Look! You're right, we aren;t alone in here!" For right in front of the painting where Wilt was was a young woman. She was very short and thin. Her hair was jet black and short but in a small flip. She was dressed in an odd outfit, bright blue and looking like some sort of uniform. Her lips were bright red and small. Her head was bowed and it looked as if she was crying.

"Do you think she;'s lost too?" Mac asked.

The girl then looked up at the painting. "Oh, Jack," she said through her tears. "I miss you so much. I wish I was there with you. But I don't know if I can ever solve this riddle."

"Jack?" Bloo whispered. "Who's Jack?"

Wilt then approached her. "Hello?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman looked up to find Wilt there. She had a round face and huge dark eyes. Her eye color matched the color of her hair exactly. She gasped a bit and backed away a few steps. "Sorry," Wilt said, "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you OK?"

Frankie approached the woman next. "Are you locked in here too?"

The woman then looked around here. "You can see me?" she asked.

"Of course we can see you, you're standing right there!" Bloo pointed out. "Think we'd be talking to ya if we couldn't?"

"Bloo," Frankie hissed at him. "Yes, we can see you. We couldn't help but overhear you too."

"Yeah, who were you talking to?" Bloo asked.

"Well...I was...kind of...talking to Jack," the woman said, indicating the painting.

"Jack?" Bloo then looked around him. "Who's Jack? I don't see no Jack. There's no one else here but us."

"He isn't here," the woman answered. "Not physically. I was actually talking to his picture," she pointed to the painting behind her.

"What picture?" Bloo asked. "The only picture here is that picture of that Samurai Prince, and the plaque here says his name is MAKO, not Jack!"

"Mako was his Japanese name," the woman explained. "But when he was here, he went by Jack."

"HERE?!" Bloo said. "What do you mean here?!"

"Bloo, don't you remember what it said on the plaque?" Wilt asked, pointing to what it said. "When he was a Prince the Wizard Aku sent him thousands of years in the future!"

"Wha, wha, hwa...ya mean that's all TRUE?!" Bloo asked incrediously. "All that stuff really happened?" the woman nodded.

"Yes, it all did. I know. I knew him...I talked to him...I traveled with him..once I found out what Aku was really like and what he really did to the world."

"Wait...wait...you're the Daughter, aren't you?!" Frankie asked incrediously. "The Daughter that's mentioned on this plaque!" The woman looked down and nodded quietly. "What's your name? The plaque doesn't say."

"My name is Ashi."

"Ashi? Well, that's a very pretty name. I'm Frankie, and this is Mac, Bloo, Wilt, and Coco. What an honor to meet someone who has such an important role in Feudal History! But...what are you doing still here, in the present? I thought you went with him to Feudal Japan!"

"I did," she admitted.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what happened after the battle? I noticed you were only mentioned once on this plaque and not again," Mac asked.

"Yeah! If you went there, why are you here?" Wilt asked.

Ashi looked down. "That's because...when Aku was killed in the past I ceased to exist in Jack's world, because I was Aku's daughter."

"Huh?" Bloo said. "OK, what you said just now doesn't make a lick of sense. You're right here. Ya didn't cease to exist, we can see you. We're talking to you!"

"I know...wait, what time is it?" Ashi asked.

Frankie looked at her watch. "It's 9:30 PM."

"That's why," she said. "I can only be visible at night. Once the sun comes up I become invisible."

"Whoa..." Wilt said, "You mean...you're a ghost?!"

"In a way," Ashi said. "Actually I'm an essence."

"What's the difference?" Mac asked.

"If I were a ghost you would be able to see through me and I wouldn't be able to touch anything in this room." To show them she put her hand on the glass. "See? When the sun goes down I'm able to touch things and be seen. But when the sun comes up I disappear."

"Wait, were you walking around here this afternoon?" Frankie asked.

"I usually do," she answered.

"So, was that you I felt this afternoon when it started to feel kind of cold for a few seconds?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, I must have passed by you. I'm sorry."

"So, when you ceased to exist in Mako...or Jack's..world, you were zapped here?"

"Well, not quite," Ashi answered. "I was supposed to disappear from existance entirely. Because..."she looked disgusted at her next words, "I am Aku's daughter. And because I was born in the future, if he wasn;t there..."

"Neither would you be," Frankie filled in. Ashi nodded. "Oh that's rough. I mean, you never even got to say goodbye to him. Vanishing like that right after you finally got rid of that guy.."

"No, it wasn't then," Ashi said. "It was on our wedding day."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Bloo asked. "Ya mean, you were gonna MARRY the guy? Ya..ya mean you were gonna become a Princess?!"

"Wow.."Frankie said. "So...you two were a bit more than partners...you fell in love with him," Ashi looked down, but Frankie could see tears in her eyes.

"But wait...on your wedding?! OK, that doesn;t make one damn bit of sense! I mean it takes like a year to plan a wedding...and seeing as how he was a Prince... maybe even longer...and during all that time you staid there?!" Wilt asked.

"Coco," Coco agreed.

"I know," Ashi said. "I was sure I would vanish once Aku was destroyed. But when I didn't, I thought that by some miracle I overcame him and I was allowed to stay. I guess...it just took some time."

"Some time?! On your WEDDING?!" Frankie said. "Oh that's so awful...I'm so sorry."

"But the gods Vishnu, Oden, and Ra, saw that I helped destroy Aku, and they decided to give me another chance. Because there are three of them, they've each assigned me a test of virtue, to make sure I've overcome my father's essence. If I can pass all three of the tests, I can have my body back and return to Japan to be with Jack. But if I fail any of the tests, then I must stay here forever in this room."

"In this room?" Frankie asked. "You mean you can't leave here?"

"No," Ashi answered. In order to demonstrate she walked over to the entrance of the display. She put her arm out the door...and it disappeared. She brought it back and it reappeared. "You see? Because I was in Feudal Japan when it happened, I must stay in the Feudal Japan display. I can;t leave and my body can;t be restored to me until I pass the tests. During the day I talk to Jack's picture. I know he's not here...but I just have a feeling he can somehow hear me. Whenever I talk to his picture...I do get the feeling that I am speaking to him. I feel like he's right here with me, listening to me like he used to. It helps me to remember everything we've done together, and how we felt about each other. I left him while in his arms. I couldn't even say how much I loved him before I disappeared. So I say it to him every day, I say it to his picture," she turned to it. "I love you, Jack. I always will. All I want is to see you again."

"So, guess you kinda can;'t tell us the way back to the museum entrance?" Bloo asked, receiving a small punch from Mac on his arm.

"No, I'm afraid I can't," Ashi said. "I haven't seen anything except this room since I got here. I can;t leave it at all until I pass at least 2 of the three tests."

"What are the tests?" Frankie asked.

"The first one is supposed to be the easiest one. It's to solve this riddle," she held up a slip of paper that was in her hand. "But I've been trying, and I haven't come up with the answer yet. Every night Vishnu comes here at the stroke of midnight to ask me this riddle. Every night I've given the wrong answer."

"How many times has he come?" Wilt asked.

"About 1,200 times."

"Geez, you've been here that long?!" Ashi nodded.

"What is that riddle?" Mac asked. Ashi unfolded the paper she was holding.

"When does today meet yesterday?"

"When does today meet yesterday? What kind of riddle is that?!" Bloo asked.

"I don;t know. I can't come up with the answer!" She folded it back up in frustration. "I'm a warrior, I can't solve a riddle!"

"You're a warrior?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Ashi looked up. "I've been trained to be one since birth."

"What do you mean 'since birth'?"

"Me and my sisters. Ever since the day we were born all my Mother did was train us in her cult. We weren't allowed to go outside, we weren't allowed to interact with anyone, even each other. All we had to do was train. That's it."

"But, why?"

"Because my mother was so damn in love with Aku that she wanted to do anything to please him. Even train his own children to be nothing more than human weapons! That's all we were to her! Not even people! Just weapons! She brainwashed all of us into thinking that Aku was the Savior of the world and we should do anything to defend him, even killing his great enemy!" She looked down. "Lies...all lies. Our whole lives were lies!"

Frankie gasped. "That's awful! You weren't allowed to play with you were little? You couldn't go outside or even see the sun come up or go down?"

"No, we couldn't. Not that I didn;t want to," she allowed herself to smile. "I was always the rebel among my sisters. One time I stopped my sparring exercizes to peer out at a crack in the wall and to stare at the beauty of nature outside. My mother caught me doing that. She threw me to one of her henchmen...and they beat me."

"They BEAT you?!" Frankie said.

"Yes. Whenever one of us misbehaved or we weren't learning things fast enough."

"That's awful! I'm so sorry that that happened. No one should ever be treated like that! A mother especially shouldn't be treating her own daughter like that! A mother is supposed to LOVE her children, and care for them, and teach them, not beat them, abuse them, and brainwash them!" She reached out and touched Ashi's arm. "You're NOT a weapon, Ashi! You're a person! Well, technically you're an essence now...but you WERE a person! You did NOT deserve to be treated like that!"

"That's just what Jack said," Ashi said, gazing at the painting. "He said that to me all the time. That's one of the reasons why I knew that mother was lieing to me all my life. Jack was the defender of this world, not Aku. Jack was the hero to so many people, and he was anything but cruel and wicked. He was the kindest, sweetest, most selfless man in the entire world. That;'s what I love so much about him."

"What happened to your sisters?" Mac asked.

"They were killed."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's OK. To tell the truth, I didn't even know any of them. We were never allowed to even talk to each other, or interact with each other at all. We were all strangers to one another. We weren't even a family, I don;t know anything about them at all."

"That's so wrong," Frankie said.

"Coco," Coco agreed.

"When Jack helped me see the light, I guess you can say he became the first real family I ever had. He was the first one who gave me love, and helped me see what real love is. When I was with him, it was so different. For the first time in my whole life...I was happy. I honestly felt happy. I felt wanted and cared for. I never had those feelings before at all. Even when Jack and I battled Aku's forced together, I felt better than I had ever been fighting anyone. I felt like I mattered. Jack showed me that I mattered. He changed my life, he made me see that there's so much more to me than I ever thought possible. The love he showed me, and the love I discovered I had for him was unlike anything in the entire world. When I was going to marry him, it was the most wonderful feeling I ever had, before I got erased...and I would give anything to have them again." She stared at the painting.

"We can help," Frankie said.

"You could?"

"Sure! Let Frankie help, she's good at riddles!"

"You would stay and help me?"

"Why not? We're all locked in this museum together. We're stuck here until the sun comes up. We can help you pass those tests. We'll help you see Jack again! Let me see that riddle!" Ashi passed it to her. "Hmm...when does today meet yesterday? It's tough...but I know if we all think hard, we can solve this before midnight, and then you can go on to the next test."


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Foster, Mr. Herriman, Cheese, Goo Goo, Jackie, and the rest of the friends were gathered at the front of the museum. "Well, it's offical. The front doors are now locked," Mr. Herriman said.

"Did ya try the back doors?" Cheese asked.

"Oh yeah, the BACK doors are locked." Jackie said.

"Can anybody fly?" Goo Goo asked, causing everyone to groan right out loud.

"Look, there;s no way around it," Jackie said angrily. "Until tomorrow morning, we are stuck in this museum for the night!" Everyone groaned again.

"Well, now what do we do?!" 

"Can I make a suggestion? Let's panic!" Cheese said.

"No, no,no," Ms. Foster said before Cheese could set everyone off. "Look, we're all stuck here, so let's go try to find Wilt, Frankie, Mac, and Bloo. Let;s all team up and search, and if you find them come back here immidiately. All right?"

Frankie sat down and studied the riddle carefully. "Hmm...when does today meet yesterday?" she mumbled to herself. "I tell you, this is a tough nut. This is a real tough nut."

Bloo took the paper from her. "When does today meet yesterday?" he mumbled. "Cleveland!"

Mac gave him a Look. "CLEVELAND?!"

"Why not? It's weird enough!" he said.

"Bloo," Frankie responded, "The question is WHEN does today meet yesterday? Not WHERE does today meet yesterday?"

"And this is only the first test?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Ashi answered. "The other two are harder."

"Harder than THIS?"

"Much harder."

"Well, we're gonna try to help you," Frankie said. She studied the riddle again. "Hmm...this is tough. But I know we can do it."

Just then they heard the sound of many clocks start bonging the time. "8...9..10," Mac counted.

"Well, we got plenty of time to think too, the museum is closed now," Wilt said.

"Can we figure this out in 2 hours?" Mac asked.

"We can if we all think," Frankie pointed out.

Ashi sat down on the raining in front of the display. "I've been thinking and thinking ever since I've come here. I can;t figure it out," she looked up at the painting. "I miss Jack so much. I just want to be with him again. Every night, whenever I look at his picture, I just wonder...if he's thinking of me at the same time."

"I'm sure he is," Frankie said.

"Well, unless he's not," Bloo said. Mac gave Bloo a dirty look. "Well, ya gotta consider the fact that she's been here for more than 1,000 days, and he's all the way in Feudal Japan where thousands of years have gone by, and well, there are a lot of people down there, so.."

"BLOO!" Frankie said through clentched teeth.

Wilt rushed over to the plaque and quickly reread it. "Bloo, I'm sorry, but you're wrong," he pointed to the plaque. "Look, Ashi! It says right here that he never got married! He still loved you when he died. He never forgot you!" Ashi managed a small smile.

"It's not only Jack that I miss," Ashi confessed. "I miss his family as well."

"Oh?" Wily asked.

"Yeah."

"Would you tell us about it?" Mac asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, talking about it might help you feel better," Frankie said, sitting on her other side.

Ashi looked out into the distance. "When we went to Feudal Japan and killed Aku for good, I was prepared to leave immidiately. I even felt a bit faint and I thought that was it. But when I didn;t go away, I thought the gods had shown me mercy and I was going to stay for good. When Jack took me to meet his parents a bit later I was a bit nervous about how they would react to me . After all, I'm not Japanese myself, and I was the daughter of their most sworn enemy. Then when I found out that were a royal family and Jack was actually a Prince I thought for sure they would turn their backs on me. I'm not royal..I have no royal blood in me."

"But they didn;t?"

"His father was a but surprised at first, but his mother..." Ashi smiled at the memory. "Now I know where Jack got it from. The minute she heard my story, she welcomed me with open arms. She was so good and warm to me. She told me from now on I had a home there, and her family would love me. She was the closest I've ever had to a real mother in my whole life."

"Gee," Frankie, Mac, Bloo, and Wilt all said.

"Coco," Coco agreed, leaping up to sit on her lap.

"Coco already likes you," Wilt said.

"Go on," Frankie said.

"She wanted to know all about me, and she taught me things like how to make tea, and how to walk in a kimono. After a while his father accepted me as well. I guess it was because he saw how much Jack and I did love each other. Once Jack's homeland was rebuilt, he took me for rides on their horses and he showed me all around. I was never happier then when he did that. Feudal Japan was so beautiful. I had never seen so many trees, and such a lovely pond, and when the wind blew and the cherry blossoms floated to the ground, all around us...and me with Jack... it was almost perfect. I loved it whenever he kissed me in the woods underneath those trees. Weeks and months went by while the Kingdom was being rebuilt. I staid there the entire time and Jack was right next to me. With the two of us there, it was like...this is what I've been wanting my whole life and I never even knew it. So, when he asked me to marry him, I thought I could and of course I accepted."

Frankie leaned forward. "Would you tell us how he proposed?"

"Yeah, we;d like to hear the story," Wilt said. "Is that Okay?"

Ashi nodded. "Well, it happened about a year after I came to Feudal Japan with Jack. By that time the Kingdom was repaired and it looked like nothing had been done to it at all. Jack was taking me out on a walk that afternoon. We walked over a bridge that was under some cherry trees. It overlooked the Royal Palace. We stopped in the middle of it and Jack put his arm around me. He told me to took out upon the palace and said he was spreading his Kingdom at my feet. He asked how I liked it. I told him it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen in my life. Jack told me that in his eyes what made it so perfect was the fact that I was right there with him. He took me in his arms and kissed me so tenderly and I could feel the wind blow and the cherry petals flow all around me. He looked me in the eyes and told me how much he loved me. I told him I loved him too...and the next thing I knew he had gotten down on his knee, and he told me that even though he was glad to finally be home, what would make it perfect would be to share it with me forever. Then he asked...'Ashi, will you marry me and share my life always?' After I stopped crying, I said yes."

"Wow," Frankie said.

"Yeah...it was so perfect...I never forgot it. And I was there for almost a year so I thought I would always be there. So I thought that I would stay with him forever and we could get married. I couldn't wait to be his wife. I wanted to be with him forever, he was my soul mate. He was my best friend. But on the very day of our wedding...that's when it happened."

"Right then?" Frankie said.

"I never even made it down the isle. I never got to marry him. I didn't even get a chance to tell him how much I loved him...how much he meant to me..."

Coco sniffled at that. "Coco," she said, snuggling up to Ashi. Frankie took her hand gentily.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you, Ashi," she said softly. "And just when you finally got a family too."

"The worst part of it was.." Ashi stood up then. "It was my own fault."

"What do you mean?" Frankie asked. "How was it your fault? Ya didn't have any say on who your father was! Ya can't pick your parents ya know."

"That's not what I meant, Frankie," Ashi said, turning toward her. "I meant that if it weren't for me Jack and I wouldn't have ended up back in Feudal Japan."

"What do you mean if it weren't for you?"

"I mean...I was the one who created the Time Portal that sent the both of us back to Feudal Japan!"

"Whoa, whoa...YOU created the Time Portal?" Wilt asked incrediously.

"Yes," Ashi answered. "When I found out that Aku was in fact my father he took possession of my body and tried to force me to kill Jack."

"He POSSESSED you?!" Wilt said.

"That bastard!" Frankie mumbled.

"Fortunately Jack still knew that I was in there. He tried and tried to help me fight it and to help me to break through with his love for me! He saved my life all over again! And when I was finally able to break Aku's hold on me I discovered that I suddenly got Aku's powers!"

"Whoa," Wilt said. "So, you could do a lot of the things that monster could?"

"Yes. I discovered I could form my hands into claws, shoot lazers out of my eyes...powers I used against Aku along with Jack."

"Cool," Bloo said. Frankie gave him a dirty look.

"Knowing how much Jack truly missed his home, I realized that if I had THOSE powers, I might be able to summon up a Time Portal just like AKU could. So I concentrated on Feudal Japan, in particular the time Jack told me about and I tried...and it worked."

"Well, what do ya know?" Bloo said.

"I jumped into the portal with him to make sure that it took him home. When he killed Aku I didn't expect to live long, I expected to disappear right afterward. But I hoped that that last gesture would be my final gift of love for him. But when it didn't happen...I thought that meant I could stay."

"So you were all prepared to sacrifice yourself to make Jack happy?"

"Yes. I guess that was all I was thinking about at the time. Giving Jack what he really wanted. Letting him go back home and kill Aku there. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Would it have mattered where Aku died, just as long as he did die? I didn't even give him enough time to say goodbye to all the friend he made in the future. All I was thinking about was sending him home, fufilling what he wanted. I...I didn't think about anything else. I didn't think about the consequences of what I did. I honestly didn't think...I just did. And when I didn't disappear I thought I could stay, and we just got closer and closer and more in love than ever. It never occurred to me that I was just slowly disappearing. By the time I realised it it was too late. I'll never forget the look on Jack;s face. How heartbroken he was..." she choked up and stared at the painting again. "If only I could see him one more time. Just to tell him that I didn't mean to hurt him, and that I was sorry...Jack, I'm so sorry that your heart got broken..."

Frankie took her hand. "Don;t blame yourself for what happened, Ashi. You said it yourself, you just wanted Jack to be happy because you loved him so much. That happens sometimes, we love someone so much that we just want to see them happy and we do something that we think will make them happy without thinking of the circumstances. We're not perfect, no one is. Everybody's done that, not just you. I'm sure Jack knows what you tried to do for him, and he doesn't blame you."

"Yeah," Wilt agreed, pointing to the plaque again. "He loved you right up until the end. He never found anyone else."

"And ya know what? You're gonna see him again, and you ARE gonna get married. We're gonna help you pass these tests! "

"You will?" Ashi asked.

"Absolutely!" Frankie said. "There are six of us here now, and if we all put our heads together, we can find the answer."

"Then you can go back to Japan and become a Princess, and eventually an Empress!" Mac said.

"Yeah! Just think, you'll be an Empress!" Wilt said.

Ashi smiled. "Thank you."

"Coco," Coco replied, nuzzling her chest, causing Ashi to pet her gentily.

"That's really nice of you to help me," Ashi said. "I've been alone here for so long, with only this painting of my best friend to talk to, knowing he can;t answer me back."

"That had to be rough," Frankie agreed. "Only a painting of your closest friend."

"For the longest time, he was my only friend," Ashi said.

"You're kidding!"

"No. Mother kept me and my sisters sheltered in that cave our entire childhood. We were never allowed to leave, only train and spar. We weren't allowed to even talk to each other!"

"So you grew up with no friends?"

"No. And ironically, the one we were trained to hunt and kill was the one who turned out to be my first friend...and the one I love."

"Well, you have friends now!" Frankie said. "We can be your friends."

"We sure can!" Wilt said.

"Coco," Coco agreed, nuzzling up to her.

"And you know what? We're gonna help you pass these tests even iof we have to stay up all night to do it!"

Bloo turned a bit pale. "All night?"

"Yeah, Bloo. You got anywhere else to go?" Mac asked.

"Well, I was a guy to sleep," Bloo said. "Besides, we only got two hours! How are we supposed to find the answer to that riddle in that short amount of time?" Just then a sudden noise from the outside startled them all into looking up.

"What was that?!" They all cried.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang turned around just in time to hear mysterious noises outside. Ashi grabbed Frankie's hand. "Get back there," she whispered, pointing to the display case where origami animals were set up. "Duck back there, all of you."

Wily and Bloo didn;t hesitate to run to the back of the display and duck. Mac, Coco, and Frankie followed. Ashi joined them but she didn;t duck. Her eyes were fixed on the doorway as unfamilar voices that Frankie immidiately knew were NOT Mr. Herriman or Mrs. Foster were heard.

"Can't believe that worked!" 

"Ha, course it worked. That dumb security guard can't even catch a cold! Now we just make our way through this place, take the stuff and hightail it out of here." immidiately two young men dressed in black leotards snuck into the room, quiet as mice.

Bloo trembled. "Burglers...burglers..." he mumbled.

"Stay down there, don't move," Ashi whispered. Her eyes were locked upon the burglers as they entered the room and looked around the place.

"Whoa, check this out!" The first guy said as he stared at the painting.

"Yeah., that's sweet," his friend said.

"Quick, get the glass cutters!"

"I don't know if I'll be able to fit this in the sack."

"So don't use the sack. We'll just cut out this painting and load it into the truck. Then we take that gi, it's probably worth a fortune to an antique shop or something."

"You start cutting, I'll take the rest of these paintings. They're small enough to put in the sack.."just then Ashi leaped over the display case, startling the thieves.

"Who are you?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Who are you, a new security guard?"

"What's it look like we're doing, we're gonna take this painting and everything else in this room."

Ashi grabbed his arm tightly. "No, you will not!"

The guy laughed, "Threats from a girl!"

"I mean it! Don't you TOUCH that picture!"

"Take it easy, girl. You're frightening me!" He laughed scornfully.

His friend snuck up on Ashi and pulled a gun on her. "Look, toots, we dunno what the hell you're doing here, and we don't care. Only thing we care about now is removing the stuff in here and loading them into our truck. Now if you'll be a good little girl and kindly move out of our way, there won't be any trouble!"

"Get out of here right now!"

"Or you'll do what?!"

"Or I'll make you!"

The first burgler shook out of her grasp. "Oh you scare me! Oh, ya scare me! YOU'RE gonna stop us?! YOU are?!" he laughed. "Only thing you're gonna be is tied up and dragged down to the basement, if you're lucky!" He reached for her arm, only to have Ashi grab it and use a martial arms move to flip him over her shoulder onto the floor. His friend then prepared to shoot the gun...only for Ashi to expertly perform a roundhouse kick and knock it out of his hand, sending it flying!

"Damn crazy bitch!" the first guy said, getting up from the floor and lunging for her, only for her to slam him in the stomach and knock him on the chin when he came up for air. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the first burlger prepare to cut the display case that held Jack's painting.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" she screamed, expertly jumping into the air, doing a mid-air somersault, and finishing with knocking him on the back of his head with the soul of her foot. He crashed into the case and fell down flat.

"God, what, you in love with this painting or something, bitch?!" the second guy said when he manned to get up.

"This painting happens to mean a LOT to me. I'll be damned if you lay one finger on it!"

"Oh really?" The guy said. He grabbed the glass cutters from his unconscious friend, but before he could make a move Ashi gave a huge battle cry, and kicked him right in his spine, knocking him halfway across the room.

Meanwhile Frankie, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, and Coco were watching from their hiding place with wide eyes. "Wow!" Frankie mouthed.

The first burgler managed to get up. "Insane troll," he mumbled. "Gonna put you in YOUR place!" He lunged for her, only to have Ashi grab his arm and twist it in two seconds, causing him to yowl out in pain. She then expertly threw him over her shoulder and into his other friend. They both collapsed in a huge bloody heap on the floor. When they got themselves untangled they both ran toward her, only to have her jump up so quick they knocked into each other. She proceeded to pick them both up and throw them out of the room.

"Anything else?"

The sounds of footsteps running were heard. "Scream, man!"

"Crazy insane little witch, she can have that damn painting!"

"There are other museums, let's beat it out of here!"

"Let's get out of here before that guard comes!"

Ashi went to the doorway. "AND NEVER EVEN GO NEAR THAT PAINTING EVER AGAIN!"

Heavy footsteps were then heard. Ashi ran over to where the gang was hiding. She put her finger to her lips and ducked down with them. Just then the security guard came into the room.

"Hmm...thought I heard noises in here." He stepped inside and looked around. Ashi and the gang huddled behind the display case, not making a sound. "Guess not."

When he left everyone slowly and quietly stood up.

"Wow, I didn;t know you could do that, Ashi!" Frankie said admirely.

Ashi smiled. "Years and years of nothing but training. It's instinctive...especially when it comes to Jack," she turned toward the picture. "This is one of the few things I have of him."

Bloo swollowed hard. "Uh...as I was saying...we'll be glad to help her now! Of course we'll do it now, tonight. Who needs to sleep anyway! Frankie, can I see that riddle?" Bloo grabbed it out of her hand.

"You said ONE of the few things?" Wilt asked. "What's the other?"

Ashi slowly reached under the display case and pulled out something small, red, and made from leaves. "This."

"What's that, a hat?"

"Yes. Jack made this for me when we were crossing the desert looking for Aku's fortress," she slowly moved her hand along the top. "It was the first gift I ever received from anyone. I didn;t even ask for it...he just made this," she gentily hugged it to herself. "I've kept it with me ever since. It's the only physical thing I have left of Jack. Whenever I wear it, I feel like he's near me"

"Can you wear it now?" Frankie asked. "I'd like to see what it looks like." Ashi put it on. "Oh, you look cute in it."

"Looks nice," Mac said. "He could do that?"

Ashi smiled. "Sometimes I wonder what it was he couldn't do."

"Could you tell us some more about him?" Wilt said. "He sounds fascinating. Even more so than on that plaque!"

"Yes, why don't you tell us more about him...and we can tell you more about us," Frankie said, sitting down next to her.

Meanwhile Cheese was walking around on the other side of the museum. "BLOO! WILT! FRANKIE?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" He had gotten separated from Jackie and had found himself in the medevil times exhibit. "BLOO!" he called out. "WILT! COCO! OK, ollie ollie uchs and free!" He found himself suddenly face-to-face with a huge suit of armor. "Oh...sorry, pal. Didn't mean to yell out loud. Did you get locked inside here, too?" When he didn;t hear an answer Cheese moved closer to the armor. "Say, you didn;t happen to see a grown woman with bright red hair, a little kid about so big," he held his hand a few feet off the ground. "a bright walking talking blue blob, a tall red imaginary friend with one long arm, and a bird with a head of a pineapple walking around here, did ya?" When he got no answer again he shook his head. "Look, pal, I'm not making this up, I swear. Did you see anyone that looks like that at all? Do ya hear me or what? Say, what's this here," he read from a plaque near the armor. "Maximillian Armor. Oh, so that's your name! So, tell me, Max, have you seen anyone resembling those guys? Hey, come on, don't be shy! Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here either, but I';m not alone. There's a whole group of us trapped in this museum. So, we won;t tell if you won't. Come on, let;s talk buddy. Come on, let;'s be friends, Max. If ya want, you can come with me and we can search for my pals together. I can introduce you to them. I think you'll like them all! Come on, please talk to me!"

At that moment Mrs. Foster entered the room to see Cheese in the middle of his conversation. She watched for a few moments before she finally stepped forward. "Cheese?"

Cheese turned around quickly. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Foster!"

"Hi...who are you taling to in here?"

"I'm talking to my new friend, Max!" he pointed to the armor. "Max, this is our caregiver, Mrs. Foster. We can go with her and find our friends." He turned to Mrs. Foster. "He's just a little shy. Come on, Max, you can say hi to her!"

"Uh, Cheese?"

"Yeah?"

"That's a suit of armor."

"Huh?"

"Maximillion Armor is the KIND of armor that suit is made of. There's no one inside of that. It's not alive."

"It's...not? Oh...I knew that!" Cheese started to laugh out loud. "You think I didn;t know that! I knew he wasn;t alive. I was only playing!" he laughed until Mrs. Foster left the room. Then he added in a whisper, "See you later, Max."

"Bloo, Wilt, and Coco are gonna be in such trouble when we get back!" Jackie said. "Now I can;t find Cheese! Man, those three are gonna be so grounded. I don't know what we're gonna be telling Mac's Mom. Frankie might be docked in pay, and we're gonna be lucky if we ever go on a field trip ever again!" Just then he saw the security guard in the distance. "Uh oh..." he ducked behind a piller until the guy passed by. He peeked out. "Whew! That was close...too close" He walked again, trying to be as quiet as a mouse...until he stepped on a corn chip someone left on the floor. CRUNCH!

The security guard began to turn at the sound. Jackie quickly ducked behind another piller. He waited, holding his breath until the Guard came over and swept the corn chip crumbs off the floor. While he was bent over Jackie quickly ran over to another piller and ducked behind that. "Man, what I wouldn;t give to be a superhero and have powers of speed right now!" He then jumped behind another piller. The guard finished sweeping up the crumbs and went to throw them into a trash can. Jackie came out from behind the piller and ran off in the other direction. "Wilt, Bloo, Coco, you are ALL so grounded. I can;t WAIT for Mrs. Foster to get her hands on all of you!"

When the security guard came back he began to resume his pace, until he saw a tuft of yellow fur on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it in a confused manner. "That's funny.." he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: The idea for the beginning of this chapter came from the Sesame Street Special "Don't Eat the Pictures" (unlike Genndy Tartakovsky, I give credit where credit is due!)

The songs used here are parodies of "Someday Soon" by July Collins, a parody of "Maybe" from the musical Annie, "Friendship" by Cole Porter, "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin, "With A Little Help From My Friends" by The Beatles, and "April Come She Will" by Simon and Garfunkel.

Eduardo and Ms. Foster were wandering around the still life painting display, trying to find Frankie, Mac, Wilt, Bloo, and Coco. Eduardo stopped when he saw one particular painting. "Oh boy...still life with ham! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Would like to put that painting between two other still lives...with bread! Si, si! I may not know about art, but I know about FOOD!" Immidiately he lunged for the painting. Mrs. Foster had to hold him back.

"NO! NO EDUARDO!"

"Oh, but I'm so hungry...At de mi, I'm so hungry! Por favor.."

"We're all hungry, Eduardo, and I promise we'll go find the snack machines shortly, but you can;t eat these paintings in the meantime!"

"Oh, but it look so realistic. So lifelike. Oh, me can't stand it! Me got to eat it!"

NO, Eduardo, you promised you would behave! NO eating the paintings!"

"I know, I know..." Edurado them moved to the ancient Egyptian display. "Oooh, look! Huge mummy case...looks like giant banana! Top looks like chocolate...oh feliz, happy day!"

"Edurardo, NO!"

"I know I know. Mummy for viewing, not for chewing. What a time to leave mi papas at home!"

Still looking, they came to the statue display. Edurado's gaze fixed on a pure white one near the entrance. "Oooh, look, look, look! Huge white statue! Oh, looks like yummy vanilla! Oh, want to lick it so bad.."

Eduardo.."

"Si, si, Senora Foster. I know. Museums are for looking, not for eating."

"Right," Mrs. Foster sighed. "You know what? We should take a break from looking and go find that snack machine now. We're here all night anyway, so let's..." Edurado sped by her immidately. "go," she finished up.

Meanwhile Frankie and Ashi were sharing stories with one another while Mac, Bloo, Wilt, and Coco were listening. Frankie just finished sharing some stories about the Foster's Estate with Ashi, who was smiling and giggling at the Imaginary Friend's antics. "I can;t believe they got away with that!"

"Oh, we have hundreds of stories about what these guys got away with!" Frankie assured her. "But you have some great stories as well. All those things you and Jack did together! Those were incredible."

Ashi looked down, her smile slowly being erased from her face. "I know," she said softly. Suddenly they all jumped as the clocks in the museum began chiming the half hour all together. Frankie looked at her watch.

"What the...it can;t be 10:30 already?!"

Ashi stood up. "It is. Vishnu is gonna be coming in an hour and a half to ask me the question."

"And we'll find the answer," Frankie took her hand gentily. "And I bet you and Jack are gonna have a lot more adventures when you finally get back to him," she assured her.

Ashi gave a little smile, "Yeah," she said softly...but then it vanished. "Oh, who am I kidding?! I'll never see him again."

"You will," Wilt said quickly. "I know you will."

"I just can't figure out this riddle. And this is the easiest test," she tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes, but she was unable to. "Jack was so good to me. Even when I was brainwashed and trying to kill him he still saved my life. When I explained my background to him he was more than decent and forgiving. He taught me so much. We'd spend hours just looking at things like the clouds, and the stars and he'd teach me all about them. He was so patient with me and made me see things I never knew about myself. He was so selfless with everything he did. He was so caring and understanding...and I broke his heart. I hurt him, and I couldn't stop what was happening."

"It wasn't your fault, Ashi," Frankie tried to reassure her. "You said it yourself, you didn't know that was gonna happen!"

"Yeah, it was just as big a surprise to you as it was to him," Mac said.

"I'll never forget the look on his face when I felt myself disappearing," Ashi said looking at the painting. "I couldn't even try to make him feel better. I never got a chance to tell him I loved him one last time. I never got to even say goodbye."

"You WILL tell him how much you love him," Frankie said again. "And you know why? We're gonna solve this riddle."

"Yeah," Bloo said, studying the paper.

Frankie then sat on the ledge and gestured for Ashi to sit next to her. "You'll see him again. You'll solve this riddle, and maybe it will be tonight!" She started a small clapping game with her hands and gentily began to sing:

"Maybe far away

Or maybe real nearby

He may be pouring some strong tea,

Or he may be straighting a tie!

Maybe in his house

All hidden by a hill

She's sitting playing piano,

Or He's doing a martial arts drill!

Betcha he's training,

Betcha they're smart

Bet his parents collect things

Like ashtrays, and art!

Betcha they're good -

(Why shouldn't they be?)

There was one mistake

When it was you they couldn't see!"

Soon Mac was sitting next to Frankie, Wilt sat next to Ashi, Bloo sat next to Mac, while Coco sat in front watching the clapping. Frankie showed Ashi how to do it and she slowly began to join in as Frankie continued to sing.

"So maybe now it's time,

And maybe when you wake

He'll be there loving you, you'll see,

Maybe.

He'll teach you to read

While his mother sews

Maybe she's made you

A closet of clothes!

Maybe they're strict

Or will give you more...

Don't really care

As long as they're yours!

So maybe now this prayer's

The last one of it's kind...

Won't you please come get your "Darling,""

[Frankie and the gang]

"Maybe."

When the song was over Frankie squeesed Ashi's hand, glad to see her smile. Bloo took the paper again.

"Let's see...when does today meet yesterday...how about New Year's Eve?"

"I already tried that answer," Ashi said.

"In a time machine?"

"No."

"An eclipse?"

"No."

"Hmm...we gotta think about this..." Bloo said, pacing around the room.

"Don't hurt yourself, Bloo," Frankie mumbled to herself before she turned back to Ashi. "We're gonna figure this out."

"Hey," Bloo said, turning around quickly. "I got an idea! If we can't figure this out by midnight...why should we all stay in this museum?"

"Um...because Mr. Herriman and Ms. Foster will be looking for us?" Wilt said. "And eventually they will find us."

"I know," Bloo said. "But I mean, why can't Ashi come with us?" He turned to Ashi. "After all, we're all imaginary friends, so in a way we're all essences too! Why don't you come to the Estate and live there with us? Mrs. Foster would love to meet you!"

"That's a great idea, we would love the extra help!" Frankie said.

"Yeah, I mean, you'll be the only essence that's been to the past AND the future!" Bloo added.

"You can tell the rest of the Imaginary Friends your stories!" Wilt said. "They'd love to hear them! Maybe you can also teach them those cool fighting moves!"

"You could tuck us into bed at night!"

"You could help watch the rest of the friends while me and Grandma clean the house and cook."

"You could make us all tea!"

"And hang out with us!" 

"They'll love you!"

"You'd have tons of new friends! You'll be surrounded by so much love, you'll never be lonely again!" Bloo took Ashi's hand. "Come to the Estate!" he chanted. "Come to the Estate!"

"I'll introduce you to my Grandma first thing in the morning as soon as she finds us! She'll be glad to meet you. I know she'll love you insantly!"

"Coco, Coco!" Coco agreed, jumping up and down while Bloo kept chanting

"Come to the Estate!" Ashi gentily took her hand away from Bloo and sadly shook her head.

"Oh right, I forgot," Frankie said. "The spell. You can't leave here or you'll disappear."

"No," she agreed. "Thank you all, but the truth us, I wouldn't fit in there anyway."

"Yes you would!" Wilt said.

"No," Ashi said quietly. "You forget, I disappear when the sun comes up. I'd be no good if I only lived half a life with you, and you wouldn't be able to see me during the daytime. I wouldn't be much good to any of you."

"Well, even if we don't solve this riddle by tonight, there's no reason why we have to say goodbye to you forever after tomorrow," Frankie said. "We can all sneak over here every night and visit you. We can still try to solve this riddle together. We'll talk and hang out here."

"You..would do that?"

"Absolutely!" Frankie said. "Why should you continue to be alone, with no real friends? Especially when you have us now! We may not be able to stay here all night like we're doing tonight, but we can come for a few hours every night to see you!"

"I love it, a little sneakyness for good!" Bloo said.

"I'd be down for that!" Wilt said.

"Me too," Mac said.

"Like Bloo said, you'll never have to be lonely anymore. We'll come and see you. We'll help you every night until we can solve this riddle. You can tell us more about Jack, and about your adventures. You'll have friends now." Ashi smiled and gave Frankie a hug.

"And ya know what?" Wilt said. "One way or another we're gonna solve this riddle! Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but we will eventually."

"Yeah, and then you'll be able to go back to the past again and be with Jack!"

"And you'll get married!"

"And you'll be a Princess!"

"And then an Empress!"

"Wow," Mac said. "Just think, Princess Ashi! Then Empress Ashi of Feudal Japan!"

"That does have a nice ring to it," Wilt said.

"Coco," Coco agreed.

Frankie sat down next to Ashi and took her hand, singing another quiet song.

"There's a young men that you know, he's physically about thrity-one  
Comes from down in Feudal Japan.  
Just went back to his home and he's lookin' for his love  
Someday soon goin' with him someday soon

Your parents could not stand him 'cause he's rightous, good and in the know

Your father left so many cryin'  
You would follow him right down the roughest toughest road  
Someday soon goin' with him someday soon

And when he comes to call, your pa ain't got a good word to say  
Guess it's 'cause he was the King of Pure evil all of his days

So blow you ol' blue northern, blow her love to her  
Let him come in tonight from Feudal Japan  
We know He loves his land and people as much as he loves you.  
Someday soon goin' with him someday soon

And when he comes to call, your pa ain't got a good word to say  
Guess it's 'cause he was the King of Pure evil all of his days

So blow you ol' blue northern, blow her love to her  
Let him come in tonight from Feudal Japan  
We know He loves his land and people as much as he loves you.  
Someday soon goin' with him someday soon!

Someday soon. Going with him,

Someday soon!"

Ashi smiled at her and hugged Frankie again.

Bloo snuck out of the room and went to the Egyptian exhibit. He took a fancy crown from a pedistal and ran back to Ashi, where he put it on her head. "And you'll wear a crown, just like this!" He bowed low. "Your Majesty!"

Wilt went out of the room and took a chair from the hallway and brought it back. "And you'll sit on a pretty throne! With your husband right by your side!" He guided the chair so it was right beside Jack's picture and guided Ashi to it.

"And you'll have people to entertain you every minute of the day! Jesters and dancers, and singers..."

"And jugglers!" Bloo grabbed some fans from the display and tried to juggle them, "Ya da-da-da, Ya-da-da-da-da-da.." but they all fell down in a heap when he lost his balance. "Oops. Well...maybe not jugglers."

"And performers! And you'll never be alone again!"

Wilt said, "When you become Princess, you'll have so many people making you smile every single day! They'll be dancing and singing just for you!" He bowed low. "Permission to entertain you, Empress!" Bloo, Mac, and Wilt all lined up in front of her while Coco climbed onto Ashi's lap. Frankie than started to sing:

Frankie: "If you're ever in a jam, here I am.

If you ever need a pal, I'm your gal.

[Bloo]

If you ever feel so happy you land in jail,

I'm your bail.

[All]

It's friendship, friendship,

Just a perfect blendship,

When other friendships have been forgot

Ours will still be hot!

Lahdle-ahdle-ahdle-dig-dig-dig.

[Mac]

If you're ever down a well, ring my bell.

[Frankie]

If you ever catch on fire, send a wire.

[Bloo]

If you ever lose your teeth

When you're out to dine,

Borrow mine.

[All]

It's friendship, friendship,

Just a perfect blendship,

When other friendships have ceased to jell

Ours will still be swell!

Lahdle-ahdle-ahdle-hep-hep-hep.

[Wilt]

If they ever black your eyes, put me wise.

[Frankie]

If they ever cook your goose, turn me loose.

[Bloo]

If they ever put a bullet through your brr-ain

I'll complain.

[All]

It's friendship, friendship,

Just a perfect blendship,

When other friendships go up in smoke,

Ours will still be oke!

Lahdle-ahdle-ahdle-goof-goof-goof.

When other friendships have been "forgate"

Ours will still be great!"

The gang went into a tap dance routine, causing Ashi to smile and laugh.

Wilt then quickly took center stage and began to tap dance and sing his own song:

"Somewhere beyond the sea  
Somewhere waitin' for me

Your lover stands on golden sands  
And watches the ships that go sailin'

Somewhere beyond the sea  
He's there watchin' for you  
If you could fly like birds on high  
Then straight to his arms, you'd go sailin'

It's far beyond a star  
It's near beyond the moon  
I know beyond a doubt  
Your heart will lead you there soon

You'll meet beyond the shore  
You'll kiss just as before  
Happy you'll be beyond the sea  
And never again You'll go sailin'

I know beyond a doubt, ah!  
Your heart will lead me there soon

You'll meet, I know you'll meet beyond the shore  
You'll kiss just as before  
Happy you'll be beyond the sea  
And never again you'll go sailin'

No more sailin'  
So long, sailin'  
Bye bye, sailin'"

Bloo came up to join him backed by Frankie and all three of them started to sing together:

April, come he will  
When streams are ripe and swelled with rain  
May, he will stay  
Resting in your arms again

June, he'll change her tune  
In restless walks he'll prowl the night  
July, he will fly  
And give you a warning to his flight

August, a wedding you'll have,  
The autumn winds blow chilly and gay!  
September, I'll remember  
A love once new is here to stay!"

Ashi by now was smiling and clearly enjoying the show that was being put on. Frankie couldn;t help but notice this and smile back. "And now for our encore," she announced, "We would like to dedicate this next song to true friendship, both old and new," she gave Ashi a knowing nod. "To friends who aren;t here now, and friends you will soon see again!" Frankie, Mac, Bloo, and Wilt lined up and began to sing the song Frankie whispered to them:

Frankie: "What would you think if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key" 

All" Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm gonna try with a little help from my friends"

Wilt, "What do I do when my love is away?  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day?  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?)"

All "No I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm gonna try with a little help from my friends

(Do you need anybody?)  
I need somebody to love  
(Could it be anybody?)  
I want somebody to love"

Frankie "(Would you believe in a love at first sight?)"  
All "Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time"  
Frankie "(What do you see when you turn out the light?)"  
All "I can't tell you, but I know it's mine"

All: "Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm I get by with a little help from my friends  
Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends"

(Do you need anybody?)  
I just need someone to love  
(Could it be anybody?)  
I want somebody to love"

Coco jumped off of Ashi's lap and started to dance too. "Take is, Coco!" Wilt said as Coco did an impressive dance number.

"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends  
With a little help from my friends!"

Ashi laughed and clapped her hands when they were all finished. One by one they all lined up to bow to their knees. Frankie then got an idea, took a cloth that was on top of one of the displays, and wrapped it around her waist. "And now," she began, "For the enjoyment of our Empress, a traditional Japanese fan dance!" she took several of the fans on the display and moved her body in a slow and formal fan dance that she remembered seeing in an old video. Ashi stood up and clapped happily when she was done. Just then the clocks in the museum chimed the hour again. Mac counted the chimes.

"9...10...11...oh no, it's 11!"

"11 O'clock already? We only have an hour left!"

"We really have to think," Wilt said, pacing up and down.

"And you said the next tests are harder?" Frankie asked Ashi.

"Yes," Ashi said, removing the crown Bloo had put on her head. Wilt immidiately took it back to the Egyptian display. "The third one is the hardest. Ra is going to give that one. See, when I pass the first two tests, my body will be restored to me...except my heart. Ra has my heart in a box, and he;'s going to put it on a scale with a feather on the other side. If my heart is lighter than the feather, I can finally go back to Japan and be with Jack. But if my heart is heavier, I have to stay here forever."

"Well, that won;t happen!" Mac vowed. "We have to think. And we have to hurry. We only have an hour before midnight comes."

"Kinda ironic that this guy comes just when the new day is starting!" Wilt said,.

"Yeah, I mean when midnight comes you should be wanting to see it happen!" Bloo said.

"I've seen far too many to count, and I don't look forward to any of them," Ashi said.

"Really? Cause I hardly ever get to see it!" Mac said. "I don't really get what the big deal is about midnight."

"Well, it;'s the beginning of the new day," Frankie said. "And it's also gonna be when that deity is coming!" She started to pace around the room. "We HAVE to figure this out. There has to be an answer," Mac and Bloo started to pace right behind her. They spent quite a while walking in a huge circle in the room. "Hmm...every riddle has a clue of some sort. Maybe we're not seeing the clue...maybe the clue is in when this guy comes. He comes at midnight...when the day starts."

"Yeah, the first minute of the brand new day," Mac said. "Is that the clue?"

"Hmm, first minute of the new day. Today offically ends when that happens and the next day begins," Bloo said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say it's when when today offically becomes yesterday," Wilt replied. Quickly Ashi's head snapped up in a gasp.

Frankie stopped in her tracks as well, causing Bloo and Max to bump into her. "WAIT! When today becomes yesterday...Wilt...I think you've done it!"

"Done what?" Wilt said.

"You've solved the riddle! Thank you, Wilt!" Ashi said, kneeling down to give him a hug. Wilt blushed.

"Uh...thanks," he said uncertainly. He leaned over to Bloo, "What did I say?" he whispered.

"You don't know?" Bloo asked incrediously. "You've just said it! The answer to the riddle!"

"I..I did?"

"YES!" Just then the air was filled with huge chimes from every clock in the museum. Everyone looked at each other nervously as they counted the chimes, knowing full well what it meant.

"10...11...12! Midnight!"

Ashi quickly stood up and looked to the painting as huge bellows of smoke began to fill up the room. Strangely no one was hot or even began to choke on it. A deep yellow glow began to emerge from the smoke."

"Oh...it;'s Vishnu!" Mac cried out.

Ashi turned toward him. "Don't worry," she said quickly. Just then a huge voice boomed out, filling up the room.

"It's question time!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Samurai Jack or Fosters. This idea came to me from the Sesame Street Special 'Don't Eat The Pictures'. Unlike Genndy himself I do believe in giving credit where credit is due.

As Ashi, Frankie, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, and Coco stared, the fog slowly began to lift and Vishnu stood there, tall and imposing, his bright blue skin contrasting with the pure white walls of the display room. His many arms were crossed in front of him and the golden crown on his head and many ornaments all over his body sparkled. He stared at Ashi with a bored expression upon his face.

"Ashi," Vishnu began. "Only surviving Daughter of Aku," Ashi then stepped forward. " Every night for the past 1,200 days, I have had to ask you this same question. I have asked this question 1,200 times. And not once have you given me the correct answer. I can assure you it has been very boring for me...and it is probably useless to ask this question again. However, because neither of us has any choice in this...for the 1,201st time...you have 30 seconds. When does today meet yesterday?"

Ashi stepped forward with a confident look on her face. "At midnight."

Vishnu stood still for a moment with a shocked look on his face. "Did you say...at midnight?"

"Yes."

Vshnu stood amazed at her words. "Well," he said. "That's a considerable improvement over your previous answers..." and with that he began to disappear.

"But...but, wait, Vishnu," Frankie called out. "Was that right? Did she answer the question correctly?!"

Just then a deep glow began to surround Ashi's body. For a few moments everyone stared, not being too sure what was happening. When the glow finally faded, Ashi stared for a moment...then she walked over to the entrance of the display. Taking a deep breath, she stuck her arm through the entrance...and it went through easily, without disappearing! Ashi gasped and quickly turned to face everyone. She then stuck out her foot, and stepped over the threshold. Her foot didnl;t disappear. She slowly moved her entire body outside the door...and she went out! Ashi looked up, delighted. Mac cheered out loud.

"That WAS it! The answer to the question! You're not trapped in this room anymore!"

"All right, Ashi!"

"You did it!" 

"Now you're one more step to going back!"

Ashi's face then got serious. "Now comes the next test. Odin will give me that one."

"Oh, is he gonna come here?" Frankie asked

"No. Since he's a Viking god, we have to go to the Viking display. He'll meet us there."

"OK, well let's go then! We'll help you with this one too if you need it."

As they made their way out of the Feudal Japan display, Wilt stopped and looked at the painting one last time. "I hope ya heard that, Jack! Tell your Mom to prepare some tea and bake another wedding cake! She's coming back to you!" He ran out to catch up with everyone else.

Meanwhile Mr. Harriman and Goo Goo were walking around on the other side of the museum. "Frankie!" Mr. Harriman called out. "Wilt?"

"Bloo! Mac!" Goo Goo called. "Come on, come out come out whereever you are!" She then stopped and stared at the famous painting of Washington crossing the Delaware that was on display. "Wow! Hey, look at this huge painting!"

Mr. Herriman, always eager for a chance to educate stood up straight and tall. "Ah, yes," He began. "It's a very famous painting. That, my dear Goo Goo, is a world famous picture depecting our grand First President of the United States, George Washington, as he crossed the Delaware River to surprise the British Soldiers on the other side."

"Why did he surprise them? Was it their birthday?"

"Oh no, no, no, Goo Goo. You see it was right in the middle of the Great Revolutionary War, and that particular time was Christmas Eve, over 200 years ago!"

"No!"

"Yes. Traditionally on major holidays like that one a cease fire was called, there were no battles, and the soldiers could go have their own Christmas Celebration, which was exactly what Mr. Washington was counting on! The British Soldiers were at bars and around campfires, drinking and singing Christmas Carols, expecting the Americans to do the same. So they did not suspect a thing thing when Mr. Washington snuck over on the boat and they were unprepared for his attack the next morning, which resulted in a victory for us!"

"Wow," Goo Goo said, staring at the painting. "Look, look, Mr. Washington is standing up! He's standing up in a movie boat."

"Well, so he is, but he was navagating where to go."

"Look at all that ice in the river, too! It must have been very cold!"

"Why didn't he wait for it to get warmer? Why didn't he wait until Easter? Wouldn't they have called a cease fire then?"

"Well, my dear, he couldn't do that! It would have been too late then! The British were coming...or going."

"Look, there are even horses in the boat, too!"

"Yes, indeed. Well they needed them for their attack!"

"Standing up too."

"Horses stand up for most of their lives. From the moment they're born."

"You know what, Mr. Herriman?"

"What?"

"I bet George Washington caught a cold! That's what I think. Standing up in a boat filled with ice on Christmas Eve! He no doubt came down with a cold right after that attack was over!"

"Well, he may have, Goo. But did George Washington worry about that at that very moment? Hmm? Did he?"

"Well.."

"Did George Washington just decide to lay in his nice warm bed in his mansion? Hmm?"

"Well..:

"Did George Washington, the father of our country, our very first President, give a thought to his own safety at that moment?"

"I don't know..."

"Did George Washington just stay home and open up his Christmas presents? Hmm?"

"I don't know. Tell me."

"No sir! Not the Grand Father of our country. He braved the cold and the floating ice, and the dead of night! He crossed the Delaware River, to New Jersey!"

"But Mr. Harriman, if George Washington was going to go to New Jersey, why didn;t he do what everybody else does?"

"What?"

"Take the George Washington Bridge!" She laughed hysterically at her joke and ran off, leaving Mr Herriman to roll his eyes and sigh inwardly. He turned to the painting.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Sir," he saluted the painting and went away, following Goo.

Meanwhile Ashi, Frankie, Wilt, Mac, Coco, and Bloo were making their way to the Viking exhibit when they saw the Security Guard in the distance. "Shhhh!"

"What's wrong, Frankie?" Mac asked.

Frankie whispered, beckoning to them to hide behind a pillar. "If he sees us here after hours, we'll all be thrown out!"

"Even Ashi?" Mac asked.

"Maybe her," Frankie said. "After all, she can go outside the display now."

"But, we can;t have that happen!" Wilt said. "She just now solved the riddle, she has to pass the other two tests and get back to Jack!"

"Quiet!" Bloo said. "Ya want him to hear us?!"

"I've done a lot of these things before," Ashi whispered. "With Jack. Just be very quiet and follow me," Everyone stooped low and waited for the Guard to turn his back. Then, under Ashi's lead, they quietly and quietly made their way to pillar after pillar, only stopping once the guard turned back. They all stayed behind the pillars, not making a sound. Not saying a word until the Guard slowly walked to the other side of the room. They all quickly and quietly moved again to the next pillar. But the Guard made his way back around again, and he stayed in one place, gazing around him.

"He's not moving," Bloo said.

"And the Viking Display is over there," Frankie said, pointing across the room. "How are we gonna get there if this guy doesn;t move?"

"We have to wait," Ashi said. "And we have to go quickly once he turns back to look at that painting."

"How do you know he's gonna turn around?" Bloo whispered.

"I've seen him from the Japanese Display several times," Ashi explained. "Usually around this time he turns around to look at that painting. It's his favorite." She quickly put her fingers to her lips and nodded toward him. Sure enough, the Guard turned around and put his arms behind his back, staring at the painting. Ashi stood up and beckoned to the others to follow her. Quickly and quietly they managed to get past the guard and into the corridor that lead to the Viking Display. The Guard turned around as they disappeared. He glanced around himself, being sure he had felt something. Looking down, he noticed something on the floor. Picking it up, he saw what looked like a piece of palm branch in his hand.

When Ashi, Wilt, Frankie, Coco, Mac, and Bloo reached the display, Frankie put her hand on Ashi's shoulder. Ashi looked up and Frankie squeesed her shoulder in support. Ashi gave her a small smile and they stepped into the display. Mac and Wilt's eyes grew huge as they looked at the many paintings depicting the history of the Vikings. The many display cases around which held their hats and various weapons and huge glass cases in which their battle clothes were reverently hung. Bloo immidiately tried to go around and look, but Mac held him back.

"Aw..." Bloo said.

"Stay HERE, Bloo," Mac said.

"But, can;t we just go around and look?"

"No," Frankie said. "That god's gonna be coming any minute! We can;t lose each other here!" Just then, as if she was psychic smoke began to fill the room Slowly they all turned to see it. A deep voice than came from the smoke.

"Ashi, sole remaining Daughter of Aku," Ashi stepped forward as Odin came forward. "You have passed the first test and have proven yourself worthy for the second. The Test of Virtue."

Ashi needed. "I'm ready, Odin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Waiting For A Star To Fall- chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don;t own Samurai Jack, Fosters or any of it's characters. This idea came to me when I rewatched Don;t Eat The Pictures, a Sesame Street Special. Unlike Genndy I give credit where credit is due.**

 **Sorry for the long delay in the story. Someone else was supposed to be writing this chapter but he never did it, and I got busy with another story.**

Everyone watched as Odin stepped forward from the fog. He was a bit shorter and stouter than Vishnu, but just as imposing. His skin was golden and shining and he was wearing bright white armor. His helmit consisted of two huge horns that jutted out from with side and in his hand he carried a trident topped with bright white spokes.

"Ashi, only surviving daughter of Aku," he began. "You have passed your first test successfully. Prepare for your second one. The Test of Judgement. If you pass this than you may move on to the final one." Ashi nodded her head. "This test will determine if you truly have the Spirit of Rightousness inside of you. Weather you took the Samurai's Teachings truly to heart and now fully believe in all he stood for."

"She has," Frankie spoke up. "She definitely has, we know it."

"Nonetheless," Odin said, "She must prove herself by passing this test."

Ashi nodded, "I'm ready, Odin."

"The point of this test is to see if you can perceive that something isn't how it always seems," Odin nodded to his left. They turned around to see a sword that was leaning against the wall. "Pick up that sword, Ashi." Ashi moved over and did so. "You must make a decision as to the right thing to do in a given situation. Pass, and you may move on to the final test. But if you fail, you must repeat this test again and again like you have with the first. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Odin then disappeared from view. Frankie, Wilt, Mac, Bloo, and Coco looked at each other, confused.

"What happens now?" Mac asked, but he didn;t have long to wait to get his answer. Soon a harsh voice filled the room.

"Ashi?" Ashi's body then stiffened and her face had a look of anger and horror on it. Slowly she turned in the direction of the voice, as did the others. There right in front of her was a taller and what seemed to be an older version of Ashi, but it was hard to tell because her face was hidden by a hideous mask. She was clothed head to toe in pure black and her arms and legs were fixed to the wall by heavy chains. "Ashi?" the woman said again.

Ashi stared daggers at this woman, her hand tightening on the sword in her hand. "Mother?" she finally said.

Frankie, Wilt, Mac, Bloo, and Coco reacted with surprise at this. Frankie's eyes were the size of saucers. "THIS is your mother?!" she asked.

"She is," Ashi admitted. "I wish I could say she wasn't."

"The same Mom that brainwashed you and made her henchmen beat you when you disobeyed?"

"The very same."

Bloo then stared forward, his own fists clenched. "You damn bitch!" he cried out. Frankie held him back. "Lemmie go, lemmie go!"

"No, Bloo, this is Ashi's test."

"Ashi?" the vision called out again. "Daughter? Please...help me."

"HELP you?!" Ashi said angrily. "You dare to ask ME to help you?! After everything you put me through?! After depriving me of what I needed the most in my life!"

"But Ashi...I did it for you. I knew you were the strongest and most capable fighter among them. With your skills and your talented we could have teamed up with Aku and ruled this world together, as a family."

"A FAMILY?! What do you know about family? What do you even know about motherhood?!"

"Ashi, listen. These things that you claim you needed? Love? Compassion? They're all weaknesses. Think about it, what has this love really brought you? Nothing but heartache. If it wasn;t for this so-called love you wouldn;t even BE here in this museum. You would be alive, in the great world, being the right hand Daughter of Aku. Think about what you could have had? Riches. Power beyond your wildest dreams! Aku would have given you all of that and more. You don;t need love, NO ONE needs love! Love just slows you down and makes you make foolish choices!"

"Why should I believe that?! Why should I believe ANYTHING you say?! EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER TOLD ME WAS A LIE!

"Hooray!" Wilt cheered happily, though he was immidiately shushed by Frankie.

"As usual, weak little Ashi," her mother's vision taunted her. "So strong, yet so clueless about life..."

"If I AM clueless in any way at all, it's because YOU made me that way, MOTHER!"

"I was trying to make you stronger! Stronger! Powerful! Fearless! Why do you need love? Why do you need compassion? Compassion slows you down! As long as you don;t concentrate on anything and anyone but your overall goal, that's all you need! That's all any of us need! That's all you need to succeed for years and years!"

"You're WRONG, Mother! You've always been wrong, and you're wrong now! I did need love in my life! I needed compassion! I needed everything I couldn;t get from YOU!And my time with Jack was the most wonderful time IN my life! He made me feel things I never felt before! He made me feel wanted! He made me feel like I truly mattered. He made me feel important and like I was worth something other than a weapon! He listened to me when we talked! He never said a bad word to me! He never raised a hand toward me! He treated me better than I've ever been treated in my life...even better than YOU! My own mother! HE gave me everything YOU could NEVER be bothered to give! He made me know what he felt like to be a human! And if THAT'S weakness, Mother...THAN I CHOOSE THAT!"

"AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU! Faded and becoming an essence on your own wedding day! That was much better!"

"Better than anything you've ever dine for me. Better than growing up in a cave where I was never allowed to even go outside, to even look at the world! Where I was beaten up if I even dared to try to see what you tried to make me fight for!"

"Because you were the disobediant one! All your other sisters always did what I told them to do. You were the one with questions and you were the one who didn;t know your place!"

"My PLACE?! "Ashi said with her hand trembling on the sword. "My place was with JACK!"

"With our enemy!"

"WITH THE SAVIOR OF THIS WHOLE WORLD!"

"The one who turned you against your entire family!"

"HE was my family!"

"HE wanted this world changed.."

"Cause this world NEEDED to be changed!"

"How dare you address your mother like this!"

"And how dare you address ME like this! You treated that old statue better than you treated any of us! You tried to make us into nothing but weapons! Nothing but objects! Well, I am NOT an object! I'm a person. No matter who my father was, I'm a person! And I had a RIGHT to choose my own destiny! To make up my own mind! To be with whoever I want! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DENY ME OTHERWISE!' She began to lift the sword in her hand.

"Yes, that's it. Kill me!" her mother said. "Kill your mother."

"You are NOT my mother! You were NEVER my mother! Mothers are kind! Mothers support you. Mothers RAISE you! Mothers LOVE you!"

"Go ahead and kill me all over again. You would be doing Odin a favor. He would never have to judge me!"

"Even if he does, I think we all know where ya stand," Bloo mumbled.

"Come, Ashi, speed up the process. Be like a god yourself, go ahead! Judge others and don;t let the gods judge. You have a right to do that! Go ahead!''

"SHUT UP!" Ashi raised her sword, she didn;t want to hear anymore from her.

"Wait, Ashi!" Frankie called out, running to stop her, figuring out what the test was all about. "Ashi, don;t do it! This isn;t your right. Odin is supposed to judge her!"

"Ashi, you don;t really want to do this again!"

"Yes, I do!" Ashi snapped angrily.

"No!" Frankie called out. "Ashi, this isn't the way you want to go! This wasn't even Jack's way, remember? He never just killed because of anger. The only humans he killed were in self defense, you told me so yourself. Odin is gonna be giving her a punishment beyond belief, don't you think that would be way worse?! This isn't your way, Ashi! Don't make it be!"

Ashi then hesitated for a moment. Her mother stared at her intently.

"Why are you listening to them, Ashi? You said you wanted to be your own person, didn't you? You wanted your own life, to make your own decisions? Why don't you do so? You want to kill me again...you know you do. Don't go and listen to any of them!"

"Yes Mother...I DO want to destroy you again, for everything you've done to me...but Frankie has reminded me of something else...something that Jack taught me," with that she dropped the sword in front of her. "I'm NOT you. And I never want to BE you, ever! As much as I hate you and always will, I'm not your judge and jury. That's Odin;s job, and I will leave it to him! That's what Jack would have done, and that is what I choose to do! Jack only killed in self defense and he believed in giving people a chance to prove themselves. He gave ME a chance, and I will always be thankful that he did. He saw something in me that you never did, and he didn't judge me. Because he knew he didn;t have the right to. So now Mother, I will leave you to the one who can judge YOU." With that Ashi turned around and walked away.

"Ashi...wait!" her mother cried out despirately as she began to dissolve before their eyes. "Ashi! You can;t leave me here! Ashi, I know you want to kill me! Do so, don;t leave me to Odin!"

"What's wrong, Mother? Are you weak?" Without even turning around she continued to walk away. "Well, I'm not, Mother. That's one more thing Jack taught me about. The true meaning of weakness. And it's NOT helping others, like you tried to install in me. It's not judging others! It's not killing out of pure anger. In fact, helping others makes you stronger! Teaching others to follow in the path of rightousness makes you stronger. But you'll never understand that! I leave you now to Odin, Mother. I leave you to the one who WILL judge you, and WILL deal his punishment to you."

"Ashi..."

"Goodbye, Mother. I hope to never see you again!" As Ashi continued to walk away, her mother screamed in agony as the last of her dissolved away, and Odin appeared in her place.

"Congradulations, Ashi. You have passed the next test, the Test of Judgement," with that Odin faded away.

"YAY!" Mac cried out happily, jumping up and down. "You did it, Ashi! You did it!"

"I knew you could do it!" Frankie said. "You're well on your way now!"

"Now you can go back to Feudal Japan and be with Jack again!" Wilt said happily.

Ashi's happy smile began to fade. "Now comes the hard part," she explained.

"The hard part?" Mac repeated in a small voice.

Ashi took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Ra," she cried out aloud, "I'm ready for the final test."

Immidiately the entire room began to shake. "Wha...wha...wha...what's happening?!" Bloo said

"Ra is coming!" Ashi said. "Everyone hold on!"

Frankie grabbed Mac with one hand and Wilt with the other. Bloo held on to Mac's other hand and Coco, jumped into Wilt's short arm. The room began to fill with smoke.

 **IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR ASHI'S THIRD AND FINAL TEST, BUT THIS ONE IS THE HARDEST OF ALL, AND THE FOSTER'S GANG WON;T BE ABLE TO HELP HER THIS TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Waiting For A Star To Fall- Part 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Samurai Jack or Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I got this idea after watching an old Sesame Street special 'Don;t Eat The Pictures'. Unlike Genndy I believe in giving credit where credit is due.**

 **Also the things Bloo and Frankie say to Ra in this are what I'd personally like to say to Genndy himself!**

Jackie, Goo, and Mr. Herriman entered a large imposing room full of the most beautiful statues any of them had ever seen. Jackie sat on one of the many ivory colored benches and gave a big yawn. "We've looked enough for those troublemakers tonight. It's way after midnight, and I'm tired."

"You're probably right," Mr. Herriman agreed, sitting down upon another bunch with Goo next to him. "We can take up the search in the morning. They'll be much easier to find in the daytime."

"I wouldn't mind finding about ¾ of them," Jackie mumbled. "The tall stick I'd say we leave behind. He;s the one who got us into this mess!"

"Jackie! Be nice!" Goo said.

"I AM being nice!" Jackie protested. "We'd be home right now, snuggled into our nice warm beds if it wasn't for that walking troublemaker. Ya told him be at the meeting place at 8, and does he show up? Noooooooooo"

"All right, all right, let;s all calm down," Mr. Herriman said. He sighed and looked up at the statues. "Ya know...I personally love to be in rooms like this. Those statues up there...so impressive looking. To think, they started out as just huge stones."

"Oh, look at that one! The mother and baby!" Goo cried out, pointing.

"Yes," Mr. Herriman agreed. "Ya know, as long as there have been people, there have been mother and children, and there have been paintings, statues, tapestries, and photographs of them all over the world, so we can see them and remember. We do owe a lot to them."

"We do?' Jackie said sleepily.

"Yes," Mr. Herriman said. "For if it wasn't for mothers having children, the children wouldn;t be able to think of us, and we would not exist. We do owe a lot to children and their mothers."

"Hmm," Jackie said. He yawned again. Goo followed.

"Stop that!" she scolded. "Don't you know yawning is contagious?!"

"So go to sleep," Jackie said, stretching out on the bench. "That's what I'm doing."

"I think that's what we all need to do," Mr. Heriman said, taking off his hat and stretching out on his bench. "Let's try to get some sleep." Goo took off her shoes and laid down on her bench too.

Meanwhile, the whole room that Ashi, Mac, Wilt, Coco, and Frankie began to shake. Quickly Mac grabbed Frankie with one hand and Bloo with the other. Wilt grabbed Frankie and Coco. The room filled with smoke that was so deep and thick that for a while no one could see. When it finally cleared up the friends found that they were no longer in the Viking Display, but rather in a large room with a wide, long staircase that had smoke trailing down it. On top of the staircase sat Ra. He had pure golden skin and was dressed in a blindingly white tunic with a breastplate and helmet of pure gold. The helmet framed both sides of his face and had a gold snake on the top. His eyes were pitch black. In one hand he held a sword and in the other a gold hook. Behind him was a huge sparkling blue portal. Next to him was a large balance scale that held a small box on one end.

"Ashi," Ra began, "Only surviving daughter of Aku, step forward." She did so. "You have passed the first two tests, prepare yourself for the final one, the Test of Virtue," he gestured to the scale on his side. "On one side of the scale, is your human heart." They then saw the wooden box had a picture of a heart, indicating Ashi's human heart was inside of it. "On the other side, I shall place a feather. If your heart is light and completely free of your father's essence it will rise up and your will be worthy of traveling through this portal and returning to Feudal Japan. If however it is too heavy then your heart will sink down and you will remain here forever. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ashi answered.

"You only get one chance?!" Frankie whispered to Ashi. Ashi nodded quickly. Frankie reached over and took her hand. "Well, don't worry."

"Let the feather appear," Ra said. They waited for a small while, but nothing happened. The side of the scale it was to appear on remained empty.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Mac whispered. Frankie shrugged her shoulders.

Finally Ra stood up. "With no feather, there can be no test," he turned to leave.

"He waits all these years and he forgets the feather," Wilt muttered. "I don;t know...I just don;t know. He's supposed to be a god and he don't have a feather..."

"Wilt, shhh!" Frankie scolded.

Bloo looked at Coco, "Wait, Ra!" He called out.

Ra stopped and turned. "Yes, blue one?"

Bloo then plucked a palm off of Coco's back, causing Coco to leap. Bloo then held up the piece of palm. "Will this do?" he asked.

"Coco!" she squalked.

"Sorry," Bloo whispered quickly. "But Ashi needs this!"

Coco then looked at Ashi, and hopped to her. "Coco," she said understandingly, nuzzling up to Ashi.

Ra looked at the palm, then sat down next to the scale again. "So be it. Let the feather appear," the palm branch then disappeared from Bloo's hand and appeared on the other side of the scale.

"Wow," Bloo whispered.

Ra folded his arms in front of him. "Let the test...begin."

"Good luck," Frankie whispered, tightening her grip on Ashi's hand. Wilt put his hand on her shoulder and squeesed it. Mac crossed his fingers on both hands while Bloo clasped his hands together. The scale began to tip...first one way...then the other. Then one way...then the other. All eyes were on it as it swayed back and forth, back and forth.

Back and forth...

Back and forth...

Finally it stopped...just stopped...in the middle. The heart didn't go up or down...the scale was perfectly balanced.

"Oh no!" Frankie cried out.

"Oh dear," Wilt said.

Ra looked down sadly. "I am sorry, Ashi, Your heart is not lighter than the feather. You must stay here forever."

Frankie glanced at Ashi. Her head was lowered, her face partly covered by her hair. She could feel Ashi;s hand squeezing hers tightly, and she knew Ashi was struggling not to cry. "Oh, Ashi," Frankie said, giving her a hug. "It's OK, let it out...let it out." She could feel Ashi's body tremble and sobs quietly escape.

Bloo looked down at the ground before slowly raising his head up. "It's not fair!" he realized.

"Uh...Bloo..." Mac mumbled, trying to take his hand to tell him to calm down, but Bloo angrily snatched it away,.

"Oh, hell," he looked up angrily at Ra. "It's not fair!" He cried out at him.

Ra then stood up angrily. "NOT FAIR?!" He thundered, causing almost everyone to fall back, except Bloo.

"It's NOT fair!" He said again. "YOU'RE not fair, THIS WHOLE THING'S NOT FAIR!" He gestured to Ashi. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HER LIFE WAS EVEN LIKE?! Look at her, look at what she's had to go through! She's grown up sheltered in a cave her whole life as part of a stupid cult she was born into! She had a mediocre excuse for a mother who never even saw her as a person, just a damn human weapon! If she ever got curious or questioned anything she got beaten up! She was treated like crap! She never knew love, never had a real family, never even had a real LIFE!"

Frankie then stepped forward, "She grew up believing in the wrong things her whole life because that was the only life she knew, it wasn't HER fault! And when she finally learned the truth, learned what a horrid lieing bitch her mother was and broke free of her, THAT'S when she finally found someone who loved her for her! She found someone who finally cared for her, who treated her like a person, who saw her as more than a weapon! He gave her compassion, friendship, love! She finally found love and a new life...and it was taken away from her on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life just because of who her father was! And she was stuck here for months all alone with no friends trying to pass these tests, so of COURSE her heart is heavy!" She then turned to Ashi and put her arm around her. "Don;t worry, Ashi. We're your friends, and WE love you!"

"That's right," Wilt said, putting his hand on her shoulder again.

"For sure," Mac agreed.

"And forever too," Frankie added. "And we mean what we said. We WILL come here every night. We'll visit you, you can talk to us and we can talk to you. You'll never have to be alone again."

"Yeah, you can count on that!" Bloo promised.

Ashi looked up and smiled. She reached over and hugged Wilt, Mac, Coco, and Frankie tightly. Wilt then looked up and gasped out loud.

"LOOK! LOOK!" he called out. Everyone turned to where he was pointing and gasped. For the part of the scale containing Ashi's heart was now rising!

It was going up!

Everyone gasped as the heart now rose way above the feather. Ra looked on, surprised, then turned toward Ashi. "Washi, your heart IS lighter then the feather. Prepare for your journey to the past."

Mac, Wilt, and Bloo all jumped up and down. "Yeah! Yippee!" Frankie then gasped and moved a bit away from Ashi, for a light blue glow began to surround her. When it cleared she was now wearing a bright white kimono with wooden sandals and her hair was done up in a small bun with a flower in it. But what was different was Ashi's face. It was beaming with a happy, excited glow.

"Star your journey now," Ra said, stating to fade away. "There are many stairs to climb. And you must arrive before the sun rises."

"Wait, Ra!" Bloo cried out. "Does he know she's coming?"

"We have sent our spirits ahead," Ra explained. "He will be waiting for you on the other side of the portal." Before any of them could blink, Ra disappeared and the portal glowed at the top of the stairs brighter than ever.

"You hear that?" Bloo said. "You better get started. It;'s not good to keep a Prince waiting!"

Ashi then turned to Frankie. "Goodbye, Frankie," she said, giving her a hug.

"Goodbye, Ashi."

"Goodbye, Wilt," she hugged him.

"Have a safe journey," Wilt said.

"Goodbye, Mac," she hugged him.

"You're gonna be a wonderful Princess!" Mac said.

Coco bounded up to her, "Coco," she said, snuggling up to Ashi. Ashi smiled and hugged her.

Bloo then cleared his throat. "Uh...look...uh...I don;t really like long goodbyes...so...: he stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Take care of yourself down there. Say hi to ol' Jack for us."

"I will," Ashi said. She happily waved goodbye and turned to the staircase. Coco then bounded up to her.

"Coco!" she said. Ashi turned toward her.

"Yes, Coco?" Coco then reached over, plucked another branch, and put it into her hand.

"Coco."

"She wants you to keep that," Frankie said. "Guess it;s kinda a goodbye present."

Ashi smiled. "Thank you, Coco," she hugged her one more time, then turned and began to climb the stairs. Frankie, Wilt, Mac, Coco, and Bloo all waved as Ashi made her way up the long staircase.

"Wonder what she means by that?" Frankie whispered.

"Who knows, who cares?" Bloo said. "She's going back home, great. Now the question is how will WE get home. She's gonna go live in the lap of luxery, probably forget all about us." But when he turned he saw Ashi near the top of the stairs. Turning around, she raised her hand and waved one more big goodbye.

Bloo stared and sighed. "I'm gonna miss her too." he admitted

"Wait!" Wilt cried once Ashi had reached the top. "Will we ever see you again?"

Ashi then turned around. "Tonight, at the place were we all met. Look to the painting. I will be able to see you." She turned then walked through the bright blue portal. There was a blinding flash of blue...and she was gone.

Later Frankie, Wilt, Bloo, Mac, and Coco went back into the Japanese Room. "Wonder what she meant, come back in here?" Frankie wondered.

Wilt gasped. "Guys! Look!" They all turned toward the painting, and gasped. For in the painting was Jack...but Ashi was there in his arms! They both looked happy...truly happy.

Frankie gasped. "She made it! Oh, she made it!"

"And look what it says here," Wilt said, reading from the plaque. "This painting depicts Emperior Mako of seventeenth century Japan and his wife, Empress Ashi, two of the bravest warriors in all of Japan who single handedly saved the world from the Demon Aku and who because two of the most loved rulers in Feudal Japan!" The plaque went on to describe how Aku flung Jack to the future and how he and Ashi returned to the past to destroy him.

"Wow!" Frankie said. "Hey, guys! We have a friend in Feudal Japan!"

"We sure do," Wilt said. "Someone back there likes us!"

That morning the off key sound of Cheese's trumpet echoed through the museum as he played revelie. "OK, everybody. Rise, but DON'T shine!" he said laughing his familiar wicked laugh.

"WILT! FRANKIE! MAC!" the voices sounded near the door to the exhibit loud and clear. Soon Mrs. Foster and Mr. Herriman stuck their heads through the door to find them all asleep.

"Whew," Mrs. Foster said with relief. "There they are!"

"Yes," Mr. Herriman said. He cleared his throat. "AHEM! Hey! GOOD MORNING!" he called out. The guys groaned a bit, rubbed their eyes, and sat up.

"Oh, Grandma! Mr. Herriman!" Frankie said. "There you are."

"There WE are? Here YOU are!" Mr. Herriman said. "Where on Earth were all of you? We've been looking high and low in the museum for you!"

"Oh we were so many places, Mr. Herriman!" mac began. "See, we first came in here and we met the essence of a Japanese warrior woman from long ago, who..." Frankie then clapped her hand over Mac's mouth. "Whooph, whooph,. Whooph," Mac finished up.

"Heh, he,...a dream," Frankie explained. "See, we finally found Wilt, but it was so late we knew the museum was locked. So we thought we;'d stay here tonight until you guys found us, but I guess we fell asleep. Mac was telling us about a dream he had."

"Uh huh," Mr. Herriman said, clearly not impressed. "Then I suggest you can tell it to us when we are finally all safely outside," but as he herded them all out he stopped and gazed upon the painting. "That's funny," he said. "When I was here last night, I could have sworn there was only ONE person in the painting!" Shrugging his shoulders, he left the room.


End file.
